milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters/Adults
These are adults who have been shown or identified but have not yet had any significant roles. Barney Barney''' is a character who only appears in'' Star Struck''. He is possibly a colleague of Elliot Decker. When Elliot uses his "walkie-talkie" to report Milo, Barney is taking a shower and receives Elliot's message through his bar of soap. He is noticeably puzzled by this and lets his off-screen wife Lorraine know about this, to which she replies to ignore it. '''Appearances: * "Star Struck" Ms. Camilichec Ms. Camilichec is a math teacher at Jefferson County Middle School. She has never been seen but is mentioned in The Math Book, when Melissa loses her math book in her class Appearances: * "The Math Book" Ms. Decker She is the mother of Elliot Decker and is a school bus driver. In an aborted timeline with multiple Milos, she helped take care of Elliot after he knocked himself out when he ran straight into a lamp post in a previous timeline. Appearances: * "Going the Extra Milo" * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "The Note" * "Murphy's Lard" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "World Without Milo" * "Pace Makes Waste" Edwin Garner Edwin Garner is a man who moved from Boston, Massachusetts to Danville. In the year 2000, he inherited all of the llamas from his late uncle Irwin's llama farm. So he bought a small 99-seat theater called Equity Waiver and used his llamas as the cast. Fifteen years later it had expanded into an entire block with llama productions everywhere. It included different Broadway shows. Milo and Melissa attended a production of Llamalet, a spoof of Hamlet. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire Appearances: * "The Llama Incident" Eugene He is Milo's doctor. He is seen playing golf with his friend and asks if he was a doctor, which his friend declines. Later, his friend asks Eugene if he is a doctor which he also declines. At the end of the episode, Eugene mentions that is, in reality, a doctor and lied so his friend could accept him for who he is, which his friend claimed: "totally worked". He is voiced by Wayne Brady. Appearances: * "The Note" Frances Frances is the old lady who was sitting beside Dakota during his bus trip to the island. The two of them chatted about their lives, and Dakota told her about his destination and his job as a time traveler. When Dakota tries to reassure her that her grandson is just going through a phase, she denies it, casually remarking that her grandson is just a 'bad seed'. Appearances: * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" Mrs. Garner Mrs. Garner '''is the wife of Edwin Garner. When her husband inherited his late uncle's Llamas, she was surprised as she thought it was the land itself. Her only appearance is during a flashback during The Llama Incident. '''Appearances: * "The Llama Incident" Mr. Hartoonian Mr. Hartoonian '''is a bus driver for Jefferson County Middle School. He snaps at Milo to sit down when asked if he enjoys being a bus driver. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire. '''Appearances: * "Worked Day" Larry Larry 'is a character who appears in a flashback in ''The Note. He was an astronaut on a space station with Captain Wilson. Wilson suffered PTSD from Larry not hearing his cries for help after becoming trapped in space with depleting oxygen because of Larry listening to music loudly. The headphones Larry wears were a gift from Wilson, which he regrets giving. The song Larry is listening to - Chop Away at My Heart - is later revealed in Secrets and Pies to be by the Lumberzacks, a boy band that Zack used to belong to. '''Appearances: * "The Note" Lars Lars 'is the driver of the time-limo for agents Brick and Savannah. He has only appeared briefly in the episode, ''Time Out. '''Appearances: * "Time Out" Murray the Middleman He is the mascot for the Middletown Middlemen. He buys products from wholesalers and then sells them to retailers at a hefty profit. He wears black glasses. He has brown hair. He also wears a black shirt and a black and red tie. His shoes are brown. He has pale skin. Appearances: * "Athledecamathalon" One-Armed Willie He is a minor character who only appears in Party of Peril. He is named ironically because he still has both arms, but he is missing a leg. He also seems to have only one eye, though he may be wearing the eyepatch for other reasons. He's annoyed when people think he is missing one arm. He seems to be dressed like a pirate. Appearances: * "Party of Peril" Phillip Phillip is a character who appears in The Race. He is a tailor who lives in 1875 Danville. He supplies Dakota with clothing of that era. He is also the only tailor in the town. Appearances: * "The Race" Mr. Phillips Mr. Phillips is the landlord of the strip mall apartments where Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota currently reside. He constantly demands that they pay their rent. Mr. Philips claims to have fought in five wars. Appearances: * "School Dance" Reflective Randy He is the primary member of his band, Reflective Randy and the See What You've Becomes''. In Battle of the Bands, they are contestants of the competition of the same name who unknowingly help Zack to "see what he became" and relax about the rivalry between Just Getting Started and The Lumbermaxes. '''Appearances: * "Battle of the Bands" Mr. Schmidt Mr. Schmidt is the manager of the Pets and Stuff You Feed 'Em store in Danville. He served as a judge in the Battle of the Bands competition in Battle of the Bands. He also offered his store's parking lot as a means to house the event. Appearances: * "Battle of the Bands" Trucker Ted Trucker Ted is seen driving various different cargos around Danville, which are usually commandeered by Murphy's Law. He's shown to get irritated fast and blame others rather than look for a solution to a problem. He is voiced by Bob Bowen. Appearances: * "Party of Peril" * "Time Out" * "Missing Milo" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "Backward to School Night" * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" Ms. Whipley Ms. Whipley is the music teacher at Jefferson County Middle School. She served as a judge in the Battle of the Bands competition in the episode of the same name. Ms. Whipley has pinkish pale skin, brown eyes and honey blonde hair she keeps tied up with a green band. She wears rectangular wire-framed glasses that have a gold band above each lens, pink lipstick and black earrings shaped like stylized quarter notes. Her clothes are a red jacket over a white pleated blouse. Appearances: * "Battle of the Bands" Tour Guide Tour Guide '''is a employee of the Natural History Museum who gives tours of the human digestive system exhibit. He thanked Doofenshmirtz for the boost of attendance for the human digestive system exhibit. He is a old man that wears a blue jacket with a green dress shirt underneath with a white tie. He wears dress pants with brown shoes. He is seen with a keycard wrapped around his neck. He also wears shaded glasses. He has gray hair with huge ears. '''Appearances: * "Doof's Day Out" Animal Sanctuary Lady Animal Sanctuary Lady is a employee of Danville's animal sanctuary that loves her racoon, Deborah Sue. She thanked Doofenshmirtz for causing a situation where the animal sanctuary received donations. She wears a red shirt with jeans and a belt. She also wears brown shoes. She has orange hair and blue eyes. Appearances: * "Doof's Day Out" Martin's Superior Martin's Superior is the head of the division where Martin works.Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:One-episode characters Category:Jefferson County Middle School Staff Category:Spouses Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Teachers Category:Seniors Category:Time Travelers